


Say's a lot huh?

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Caught, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Overprotective, Protective Aaron, Protective Robert, Protectiveness, The Talk, no one messes with Robert, sorry Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liv brings a boy home. Aaron and Robert see red and go into full protective mode and it's not long before Aaron and Robert instil a sense of fear onto this kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say's a lot huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlqueen87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/gifts).



> So i've finished College and i've got free time before Uni so I need some Robron prompts and the wonderful fangirlqueen offered me her head cannons and when i read this one I had to write it
> 
> I have gifted this to her and I really hope you like it.
> 
> 'once liv bought a boy home from school. aaron and robert went into full protective mode and aaron bought up the fact that despite them having an affair “half the village still thought i could shoot him” before robert added “that says a lot dosent it?” and scaring the boy into nothing but an alarmed mess of a teenager.'

“I know it’s summer Liv but you’ve been out swanning about for twelve hours straight you need something to eat” Aaron shouts he doesn’t even see his sister as she enters the house through the back way, the only reason he knows she’s in is the tell-tale sound of her running up the stairs.

“She usually comes in and says hi, you think something’s wrong?” Robert asks stilling Aaron’s hand as the younger man traces the scar on his chest with his fingers, the summer air is way too humid to have many clothes on, he doesn’t know Aaron does it.

“Go up and tell her that her tea is in the oven and we’ve been waiting till she got in to eat” Aaron tells him.

“Tea is a grilled chicken salad babe the only thing in the oven is the chicken which I told you to put in the fridge to go cold with the salad but you didn’t listen to me” Robert tells him standing when Aaron does.

“Just go and get her before she falls asleep without eating, she left so early she didn’t even get any money off me she’s probably had nothing to eat all day” Aaron tells him.

“Fine” Robert tells him making his way up the stairs it’s way too hot he makes his way upstairs slowly because he’s got no energy at all, it’s always the same when he’s exposed to direct sunlight he hates hot weather give him somewhere that rains any day.

“You want tea?” Robert asks pushing the door open his mouth drops when he sees Liv and some lad sitting on her bed his tongue half way down her throat, he looks like he’s trying to harvest her lungs.

“Oh my god what happened to knocking?” Liv pulls back screaming wiping her mouth with one hand and the other gripping her pillow to launch at him.

“Get downstairs it’s tea time tell your brother Romeo here’s staying for tea” Robert smirks his eyes glaring at this teenager.

He’s blond, lanky and from the looks of the muscles he’s athletic, he reminds Robert of himself and he’s not letting a younger him anywhere near Liv he knows what he was like and he’s castrate the little shit before he let him break her heart.

“I should go” The guy says standing rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No I insist stay for tea, I didn’t get your name” Robert asks him gripping the teenagers shoulder in a vice like grip as he more or less shoves him down the stairs Liv following on and moaning about how uncool he is.

Aaron takes one look at Robert’s face the teenager unable to escape him and Liv’s flushed face and the small smile he had going on is replaced by a sneer.

“This is Oliver, him and Liv where just upstairs playing doctor” Robert tells him.

“Oh really? I hope the doctor was telling the patient that any sort of relationship between doctors and patients aren’t allowed” Aaron scowls.

“Aaron you need to get control of your boyfriend he’s seriously uncool, now I know why someone shot him” Liv moans.

“You got shot?” Oliver asks his eyes looking Robert up and down before zeroing in to the massive scar on his chest.

“Sure did, he shot me” Robert tells him motioning to Aaron.

“Or that’s what everyone thinks anyway he did get sent to prison for it, if you think this scar’s bad you should see his he got stabbed like seven times in prison but he always ended up top dog” Robert smirks looking over at Aaron his face showing worry he didn’t mean to bring up Aaron’s scars.

“You think us having an affair would make people round here see I couldn’t shoot him right? I still get looks around here I mean I have got priors for assault and that but I couldn’t shoot someone” Aaron laughs.

“Well you could, you’d even shoot me if I hurt someone you loved” Robert laughs “Isn’t that saying something he loves me as well but he’d still shoot me if I hurt Liv” Robert laughs.

“I wouldn’t kill you” Aaron tells him rolling his eyes moving forward to grab Liv by the shoulder to stop her from kicking Robert the look in her eyes shows him she’s proper fuming with her brother and his boyfriend.

“Remember when you had me kidnapped and tied up to a chair so I wouldn’t stop Victoria’s and Adam’s wedding?” Robert adds in.

“Okay that was different you were going to hurt your sister and if there is one thing I hate with a passion is someone hurting their sister, sisters should never be hurt, I mean I hate her half the time but if anyone ever touched her I’d go psycho” Aaron laughs motioning to Liv, who was struggling in her grip.

“Can you’s stop?” Liv asks shouting.

“I have to go, going to be late for dinner” Oliver says pulling out of Robert’s vice like grip his face white as a ghost as he runs to the back door within seconds he has it pulled open and it’s slamming shut behind him.

“Oh my god” Liv screams elbowing Aaron in the stomach to escape his grip on her. “What gives you the right to do that? He’s never going to speak to me again” She screams before running out the door and stomping up to her room her phone in hand as her fingers work furiously over the screen.

“What were they doing?” Aaron asks his put on smirk disappeared as his face turns to that of a worried younger brother.

“just kissing but I think we’ve put a stop on that for a while, at least till she’s eighteen, maybe even twenty if Oliver has a loud mouth and tells his friends” Robert tells him.

“How long would I get for beating up a teenager?” Aaron asks him his fists clenching in anger for some reason.

“A while but don’t get you knickers in a bunch we scared him off, I just think it’s time you had the birds and the bees conversation with her that’s all, I was honestly thinking she was going to be a lesbian she never seemed to like lads, I actually really hope she is a lesbian, lads are horrible and I know because I am one” Robert smiles but it’s not as wide as it usually would be.

“Can’t you have the talk with her?” Aaron asks.

“Me? Why me I’m not her brother” Robert asks his small smile disappearing completely and a look of horror is replacing it.

“Well you’re the only one out of us that’s had in depth experience with men and women so you know how they both work” Aaron tells him.

“It doesn’t take a genius Aaron” Robert tells him.

“We both will then” Aaron tells him leaving no room for argument.

“Fine” Robert says shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe leave it till tomorrow? Or the next day?” Aaron asks awkwardly looking down to his feet.

“God yes” Robert says releasing a sigh of relief he doesn’t want to talk to Liv about boy’s or girls, god he can just about talk to her about school without her biting his head off this is going to put them right back to square one.

“Pint?” Aaron asks him.

“Whisky, we need whisky, I need to forget him and her kissing” Robert tells him.

“Whisky it is then” Aaron sighs his hands clenching in anger as he gets the bottle of whisky out.

Robert can’t help but smile at him the protective big brother routine makes him look a thousand times hotter and he’s just glad he’s there to help him out, to help him protect his little family.

Even if Liv might not speak to them again after that show they put on.

 

It was so worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me anything IT DOES'NT JUST HAVE TO BE ROBRON just comment on this.
> 
> If you want to check out more of Fangirlqueen's head cannons you can find them here http://robron-headcanons.tumblr.com/


End file.
